


Gone

by Avengellie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Leaving, Loki Feels, Loki/reader - Freeform, Reader Insert, Romance, Run Away, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengellie/pseuds/Avengellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Loki have been together for a couple of years now and you couldn't be happier! At least, that's how you should feel right? Yet, you can't help but feel like you don't really belong here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

"(Name)?" You looked over at Loki from where you sat at the window. "What’re you thinking about?" You pressed your lips together, glancing away from him again. "…(Name)?"

"Nothing," you lied, flashing him a smile and shrugging. "I’m just tired." He watched you, his brow slowly furrowing. Closing his book and setting it on the seat next to him, he walked over to you slowly, sitting next to you. Wrapping an arm around you, he pulled you towards his chest, breathing in deeply.

"(Name)…" He placed a gentle kiss to your temple before looking at you. "You can tell me if something’s the matter. That’s the point, remember?" You shook your head and smiled at him again.

“It’s  _nothing_. I promise,” you leaned in and kissed him sweetly, a sense of guilt immediately rushing over you, causing you to lean back again. Watching you closely, Loki sighed softly and looked out the window, holding you to him.

“I love you, (Name),” he said softly, gently nuzzling his face into your neck, his eyes now closed. Your heart started racing and you wanted nothing more than to pull away from him. To just run away and break down. Feeling your throat start to close up, you quickly blinked away the tears that were beginning to form, turning your head from him to look out the window again.

“I love you, too, Loki,” you whispered, slowly forcing yourself to lean against him. When Loki first began courting you all those years ago, you thought it was a dream come true. In many ways, it was. After all, he was  _prince of Asgard_ , heir to a throne… And there you were: a  _librarian_. You thought it was a miracle when you were appointed to be the librarian at the _royal palace_ , and even more of a miracle when Loki had taken notice of you. Sure, he spent time nearly every day in the library, but you had never expected…

After a time, he began purposely “forgetting” where certain sections and genres were, asked where to find the easiest things… But you could always see through the tricks (even if you couldn’t imagine  _why_  he would go out of his way to talk to you.)

Once the pair of you began talking more, it was only a matter of time before he invited you to talk walks through the palace and through the gardens with him. Of course, you were basically required by law to say yes to him, but that wasn’t why you did. You were curious. Curious of him, curious of his interest of you, curious to see the parts of the palace you ordinarily wouldn’t be able to explore.

Then it was only a matter of weeks before he nervously asked your permission to court you. He made sure that you only agreed because you  _wanted_  to, not because you felt like you had to. You felt like your heart might burst- like life couldn’t possibly get any more wonderful. Which, of course, you were completely wrong.

Through the course of 4 years, your life had changed  _completely_. You moved from your small home into the palace. The walls seemed to go up forever until they hit the ceiling, one of the walls being almost completely replaced with large windows and archways, leading to a balcony that overlooked Asgard. All of the furniture was white and gold, decorated (obviously) for royalty. Your room was gigantic- too big for one person- not that you stayed there too much. Typically, you would stay each night in Loki’s room. It was more comfortable there, anyways. It felt less empty with him.

So why, after 4 years did you feel as if you had to end everything and run? You didn’t want to break his heart. You didn’t. You _couldn’t_.

It wasn’t as though there was someone else, or that you didn’t love him. You knew that you would  _always_  love Loki. He would always be the only one for you. But things were just too…

Living at the palace, everything in your life was defined by countless rules. You were constantly bombarded by ‘niceties’, people who glared at you as soon as they thought you couldn’t see them. More often than not, if was overwhelming. You were told how to act, what to say- what to  _think_ … How could anyone live like this?

You’d already made up your mind this morning. You needed change, and you were going to get it: no matter what. Even if that meant hurting the man that you cared for the most in all the nine realms. All you had to do now was figure out your escape. You considered more than once going to Heimdall for advice. He knew  _everything_ \- he probably even knew what you were planning to do. But how would you even ask? ‘Hello, Heimdall! Tell me, where would I be able to go to escape Asgard and ensure my boyfriend, you know, the prince, wouldn’t be able to find me?’ You rolled your eyes at the thought and glanced at Loki. He had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, both arms around you still loosely holding you against his chest.

Kicking yourself mentally, you scooted down on the seat to rest your head against his chest. Who knew how long you would have left to hold him? Sighing softly, you let your eyes close. Listening to his soothing heartbeat, you felt your body relax against him. You may not have fully appreciated it before, but knowing now just how limited your time left with him could be, you realized just how precious every second was. You had to make them count.


End file.
